From the Heart
by Neelloc12
Summary: Grissom gets help with his Secret Santa for Sara from an unexpected source.  This is a response to the fanfic Xmas challenge at csiforeveronline.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own anything to do with CSI.

Rated: K

Summary: Grissom gets help with his Secret Santa for Sara from an unexpected source.

This is a response to the fanfic Xmas challenge at csiforeveronline. The challenge is Secret Santa at the lab. Prompts are 1.) Sara gets Grissom or Grissom gets Sara. 2.) Mistletoe must be involved in some way. 3.) One character must say Ho Ho Ho.

A/N: as always this story is not beta'd so any and all mistakes are mine.

.

.

_**From the Heart**_

.

.

"Jewelry?...Nah she'd suspect me right away…A book? Gift certificate? Figurine?"

Grissom peeked in the store windows as he and Bruno strolled down the sidewalk.

"What in the world am I going to get her?"

"Shopping for a special lady?"

"Huh?" Grissom looked around for the source of the voice.

"I said shopping for a special lady?"

A few feet in front of them was Santa Claus…well a man dressed up like Santa Claus, standing next to a collection bucket and ringing a bell.

"Uh..yeah. My wife Sara. I drew her name for Secret Santa at work. I don't know if I should get her one big item or get her a series of gifts."

"Well from my experience with the tradition, I'd go with a series of gifts. It's more fun trying to figure out who got you instead of just waiting for the big day and reading the name on the tag." Suggested the older gentleman.

Grissom thought for a moment. This man was right. But he'd have to be careful. He'd have to give gifts anyone on the team could give. If he got too personal Sara would know it was him.

"That sounds like a good idea. Any suggestions…?"

"Oh, George. The name's George."

"Gil Grissom."

"Nice to meet you Gil Grissom."

"So any suggestions George?"

Without pausing to think George replied, "Think from the heart, not the wallet."

"Think from the heart, not the wallet" Grissom repeated back.

"Think of things that she loves, not things that are flashy and pricy".

Grissom nodded. He understood what George was trying to say. The gifts should have meaning, not cost a lot of money. Besides anything too expensive would also point the finger at him cause no one else at the lab would spend a lot of money on another co-worker. Maybe Greg back in the day when he had a crush on Sara, but not now. He would have to go home and think on this for awhile.

"Well thanks for your help Geo.."

"**HO HO HO**! Help the poor! Spare a dime for the needy! **HO HO HO**!" George hollered, ringing his bell.

Grissom smiled and headed for home with Bruno.

"Think from the heart, not the wallet." Grissom muttered to himself for what seemed like the umpteenth time as he and Bruno stepped into the house. The words had become like a mantra to him as the pair walked back to the house. He had the night off and Sara had already left for work, leaving Gil and Bruno alone for the evening. This was good because it would give Grissom time to think while Sara was out.

"What could I give her that's inexpensive but had some kind of meaning?" Grissom sat down on the couch.

They didn't have to be huge either. Most people gave small items, at least at first, and then one bigger item at the end. The lab was having their annual Christmas party on Christmas Eve and that's when the Secret Santas would be revealed.

But what could Gil give his wife that was small, inexpensive, meaningful, and wouldn't immediately point the finger at him as her Secret Santa? Suspecting him would be ok, it just couldn't be obvious. It had to be something anyone would think of.

"Any suggestions buddy?" Grissom glanced down at Bruno on his large bed.

Bruno blinked a couple times before grabbing his favorite plush bunny toy and carried it to the couch, placing it next to Grissom, and then sitting at his master's feet.

"I'm sure your mother would appreciate the gesture pal" Grissom chuckled, "but don't you think this might be a little obvious who gave it to her? Nice try boy." Grissom scratched the boxer's head and gave him back his toy. He then sat back against the couch and thought. Suddenly he sat up straight.

"AH HA! I've got it!"

.

.

_**TBC…**_

.

.

A/N: Well I hope you liked the beginning. Stay tuned for more. I hope to have this finished by Christmas night. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading.

~Neelloc12~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to those who left me a review. I really appreciate them. Obviously my goal of a Christmas deadline for my story did not happen thanks to a crazy weekend but that's ok. As always this story is not beta'd so any mistakes are mine. Now let's continue with the story. Enjoy.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Grissom grabbed his coat and ran out the door. If he hurried he could drop off his first gift to Sara tonight. The Christmas Eve party was less than a week away and with his busy schedule lately of working part time at the lab and grading midterm exam papers for the class he was teaching at WLVU, he hadn't had the time to shop, much less even think about Secret Santa gifts till now. What free time he did have was spent ordering gifts for family online with the exception of a few items. In fact up until the day before Grissom had forgotten about Secret Santa, which lead to his current rush to find suitable gifts for his wife.

* * *

><p>"Back again so soon Gil?"<p>

Grissom looked up from his package as he stepped out of the store.

"Oh, hi George. Yeah I'm back"

Grissom must have been distracted cause he could have sworn no one was there when he went in the store. Or maybe he had returned while Grissom was in the store.

"I see you've had some success on your Secret Santa venture huh?"

"Yes I have, thanks to your help."

The best part about living in Vegas is practically every store is open 24 hrs., and it wasn't unusual to see Santas out late at night collecting money for charity either.

"I don't think I did that much." Chuckled George, "but you're welcome. So what did you get for your wife?" Grissom showed him the item. "Very nice."

"It's simple but I know she'll love it. I figured I'd give her a few small gifts and then catch her off guard with a final big gift."

"Sounds like a good idea to me. So have you decided what else you're going to get her?"

"Almost, I've got a few possibilities rolling around in my head. I do know what I want to do for her final gift."

"Well I don't know what else you have in mind but if there's anything in common between your first gift there and your final gift you could also do a theme with your gifts."

"A theme huh? Hmm. You know that's not a bad idea. And luckily for me there is a connection between the gifts I have planned so far. I'm sure I could find a couple more gifts that would fit the theme."

"You know I always liked giving my dear wife a theme of gifts." George reminisced. Grissom thought he detected a hint of sadness in the old man's voice. George noticed Grissom seemed to pick up on the past tense. "It's been 10 yrs. now. Our final Christmas together I did a theme of angels for her gifts. I used to call her my earthly angel."

Grissom smiled.

"Well I don't want to keep ya any longer. I know you've got things to do. Good luck with the gifts Gil."

Grissom bid George farewell once again and hurried back home to wrap the gift.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sara! Looks like your Secret Santa struck! I saw something on your desk!" Mandy hollered at Sara in the hall as she and Greg were heading to the break room for a bite to eat.<p>

"They did? Oh ok. Thanks Mandy. Greg I'll meet you in the break room in a few minutes."

"Ok Sara. I'll grab you a cup of coffee."

"Thanks Greg."

Sara hurried to her office she shared with Nick and Greg, anxious to see what her Secret Santa brought. On her desk sat a small box with shiny purple wrapping paper and a light purple ribbon and bow. Sara read the tag. In typed letters (everyone was told to type their labels so no one could tell who their 'Santa' was from the handwriting) it said,

**TO: Sara**

**A sweet gift for a sweet gal.**

**From: Your Secret Santa**

Sara tore open the wrapping and lifted the lid on the box.

"Awww, I love it"

Inside the box was a glass Labrador retriever votive candle holder with a lavender scented candle in it. One of her favorite scents. Sara tried to think who could have gotten it for her but it was useless. Everyone knew she loved lavender and everyone knew she loved dogs. Even their new boss D.B. Russell knew she liked those two things.

For a moment she was ready to dispel Greg as a possible 'suspect' since they were working a case together that night, but then she remembered he had to run to his locker before they left the lab and met her at the Denali.

"I wonder who it could be?"

.

.

TBC….

.

.

A/N: Think Sara will figure out who her Secret Santa is? Or will she be left in the dark till the end. Thanks for reading and again reviews are greatly appreciated so please leave me one. Thanks.

~Neelloc12~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still the same. I don't own anything to do with CSI. Also I do not own A Christmas Story.

A/N: Thank you to those who left me a review. Sorry for the delay but you know how things can get busy around the holidays. As always this story is not beta'd so any and all mistakes are mine. Thank you for reading.

.

.

_**Chapter 3**_

.

.

"Hey Greg, look what my Secret Sa…"

"Hey Sara, check it out." Greg interrupted Sara.

In the middle of the table sat another small box, a little bigger than the last, with the same wrapping paper and ribbon. Instantly she knew it must be for her but she read the tag just the same.

**To: Sara**

** For those chilly nights.**

** From: Your Secret Santa**

"Two gifts in one night?" Sara pondered, opening the present.

"Maybe your Secret Santa wanted to catch you off guard?"

And that he or she did.

"Oh my goodness…it's beautiful."

"Hey Sara, whatcha got there?" asked Catherine coming in for a cup of coffee.

Sara held it up for her and Greg to see.

"Wow, that's beautiful." Cath commented.

"From my Secret Santa"

In Sara's hands was a hand-knitted striped scarf made up of shades of green from light to dark. On one end were a Westie, Golden Retriever, and Boxer knitted into the scarf. At the other end were an Orange Tabby, Siamese, and Ragdoll.

"Wow, this is really soft and warm." Greg noted as he rubbed the material between his fingers.

"Well, I gotta get back to work. Reports don't write themselves. See you guys later." With that Catherine took her coffee and headed for her office.

"Boy whoever is your Secret Santa, I wish they had pulled my name. I could use a new scarf. Mine is fraying."

"Greg, you could use everything." Sara laughed.

If Greg was her Secret Santa he just did a good job of acting. Catherine gave no sign to Sara as to whether she was 'Santa' or not.

"Hey, that boxer looks kind of like Bruno doesn't it?"

.

**2 Days Later…**

.

Gil and Sara sat at the lights, waiting for it to turn green.

"I can't believe tomorrow night is Christmas Eve."

"I can't believe you're giving your students a pop quiz on the last day of class before break."

"Muwahahahahahaha" Grissom imitated an evil laugh as he smirked at Sara.

Sara shook her head in a 'what am I going to do with you' manner and gazed back out the window. Ten minutes later they pulled into the lab parking lot.

"I'll be back after class to help with any cases and then why don't we invite the gang out to breakfast?"

"Sounds good. Now take it easy on your class tonight will ya? If you do I'll let ya open a 'present' early when we get home." Sara playfully batted her eyelashes at her husband.

"ANY 'present' I want?" Gil asked slyly.

"ANY 'present' you want." Sara smiled slyly back.

"OK then I want to open that long rectangular shaped one with the candy cane wrapping paper leaning against the corner behind the tree. I'm still hoping for an Official Red Ryder carbine action two-hundred-shot range model air rifle and I think that could be the one!" Grissom sputtered quickly. "OWW"

"You'll shoot your eye out." Sara playfully smacked Gil in the arm, smiling, "I'll see you later." Sara stepped out of the SUV.

"Hey wait."

Sara turned back around.

"What?"

Grissom reached into his front jacket pocket and pulled out a sprig of mistletoe. He held it up above the armrest between the front seats. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Sara smiled as she leaned back into the Denali and tenderly kissed her husband on the lips. "See ya in a bit."

"Hey Sara, got a sec.? I want to show you some new pictures of my grandson." Asked the front desk secretary. Sara peeked at her watch. She had time.

"Sure Marie."

* * *

><p>"Evening Sara."<p>

"Evening Judy." Sara greeted the crime lab secretary as she headed for the locker room. Sara removed her jacket and opened her locker door. Hanging from the top shelf by tape was an envelope.

**To: Sara**

** Some of the best gifts are the ones you can't see.**

** From: Your Secret Santa**

Curious by the message, Sara opened the envelope. Inside was an index sized card.

**A monetary gift donation has been made in your name to the Best Friends Animal Society. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.**

Sara smiled sadly at the card. It was a sweet gift but what made her a little sad was she had to admit she was hoping Gil was her Secret Santa and this proved to her that it couldn't possibly be him. They had been together all day the day before between home and working a case at the lab, and then today they had been together all day till just moments ago. There was no way he could have found time to get to her locker and deliver the envelope.

Who was her Secret Santa?

.

**TBC…**

.

A/N: Of course we all know Grissom IS her Secret Santa. Any guesses how he could have done it? Thanks for reading and please leave me a review. End of story coming up soon.

~Neelloc12~


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as always

A/N: Welcome to the end of the road. Thank you to everyone for reading and especially to those who took the time to leave me a review. They are greatly appreciated. I hope you've enjoyed my little story. One person guessed correctly on how Grissom accomplished the delivery of the third gift which will be explained in this chapter. As always this story is not beta'd and all mistakes are mine. Now on with the story.

.

.

_**Chapter 4**_

.

.

"Something on your mind dear?" Gil noticed Sara had been staring out the window since they left home.

"Oh I'm just wondering who my Secret Santa is. I just can't figure it out. Nothing about the gifts stands out as being from one specific person. I'm stumped."

If Sara had looked to her left at that exact moment she might have caught the grin on Gil's face before he had the chance to wipe it away.

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas Sara! Merry Christmas Gil!" Catherine gave each a hug as she welcomed them to the lab Christmas Eve party. Fingers were crossed that crime would take a break for a while so everyone could enjoy the party and then Christmas Day with their families.<p>

Sara asked "Are we waiting for anyone else?"

"No, you two are the last to arrive, but not by much. Nicky just got here 5 minutes before you. Now come. Have some punch and mingle before we open gifts."

Gradually Gil and Sara made their way around the room, chatting with their co-workers and friends. Surprisingly Ecklie seemed interested in hearing about Grissom's work in Peru. Finally D.B. Russell and his wife invited Gil and Sara to lunch after the start of the New Year. D.B. was interested in hearing about Gil's consulting work and Entomology. They hadn't been able to talk much since Gil returned to the lab part-time, other than the cases they worked on. Gil was excited too to get to know the man who now filled his former position and about his mushrooms.

"OK people! Time to gather around the tree for gifts!" Ecklie hollered over the crowd. Noisily the group searched for open seats as close to the tree as they could. "D.B., would you like to do the honors?" Ecklie offered the night supervisor.

"I'd be happy too…ok first up we have here a gift for Greg. Here you go Greg."

At first the crowd was quiet and patient as each person opened their gift but it wasn't long before the excitement of the evening got the better of them and soon multiple people were opening gifts at once, as everyone chattered around them about the gifts they received and from whom.

"Sara! Here's a gift for you!" D.B. spoke loudly through the noisy crowd as he handed Sara her gift.

Sara felt the wave of excited butterflies fill her heart as she anticipated finally learning her Secret Santa's identity. Sara took hold of the gift, wrapped in purple with light purple ribbon just like the others.

**TO: Sara**

**Love: Gil**

"Gil?" Sara looked at her husband with a look of surprise, only to be greeted with a devilish smile in return. He had successfully stumped his wife. "But how did…yesterday…my locker"

Grissom's smile broadened.

"When Marie was showing you her pictures. It gave me just enough time to pull around and sneak in the back entrance. I only needed a few minutes."

"You mean Marie knew? You got her to help you?"

"Not exactly. I had seen the same photos the day before. I told her you would love to see them and that she should catch you when you came into work the next evening. I guess you could say she was my unknowing accomplice."

Sara could see the mischievous sparkle gleam in Gil's eyes.

"Now go on, open your gift."

Sara looked back at the tag, "What? No cute quote this time?" she teased. As she began to open the gift, Gil leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"_A dream come true for my dream come true."_

Sara spread open the tissue inside the box, "A Best Friends Animal Society volunteer t-shirt?"

"That's right. We're driving up to the sanctuary in Utah. You're always talking about how you've always wanted to go volunteer for a week or two. We leave the day after Christmas. Mom will watch Bruno while we're gone."

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Sara screeched as she threw her arms around Gil's neck, "This is the best gift ever!"

* * *

><p>Sara rubbed the hem of the shirt between her fingers.<p>

"I can't believe we're actually going…hey, where are we going?" Sara looked up to see they were not heading for home.

"I just want to make a quick side trip first to thank someone for helping me."

"Helping you?"

"He gave me some advice that came in handy" Grissom smiled.

A few minutes later Grissom pulled up to the sidewalk where he was disappointed to see it empty. "He's not here. He's always been here at this time." Grissom glanced around.

"Who?"

"George. He's an older gentleman who dresses as Santa and collects money for charity. This is his spot."

"Maybe they close up shop early on Christmas Eve so they can tally up the money and get it where it's needed for Christmas?"

"Maybe"

"Shall we go home then?"

"In a moment."

Grissom got out of the car. Sara followed his lead. Together they walked into the nearby store.

"Hey Joe"

"Hey Mr. Grissom. How are you? How'd your wife like the candle votive?"

"I liked it very much thank you" Sara smiled, stepping into view beside Grissom.

"Hey Joe, where's George?"

"George?" Joe looked at Grissom like he had two heads.

"You know, the Santa whose been collecting money for charity right out front of your store. He gave me some advice on what to get my wife here for Secret Santa gifts."

"I know who he is but…"

"But what? Did he go home early? Was he sick today? I just wanted to thank him for his help."

I don't think that'll be possible"

"Why?"

"George died 10 yrs. ago."

.

.

**TBC…**

.

.

A/N: BUM BUM BAAAAAAAAH! Did anyone see that coming? Or did I surprise ya. I was going to end this story here but I decided to end it with an epilogue which will be coming right up. Best Friends Animal Society is a real sanctuary in Kanab, Utah. If you'd like to check out the site just type in BestFriends and add .org to the end. Please take the time to leave me a review, thanks.

~Neelloc12~


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: you know the drill.

A/N: Welcome to end of the road (I mean it this time). Thank you all for reading. I've loved reading your reviews and how much you've enjoyed the story. Were you surprised to learn about George? Hope you liked my little surprise. Now on with the story.

.

.

_**Epilogue**_

.

.

"What?...but I just talked to him the other day." Grissom was dumbfounded.

"It was Christmas Eve and a young man in his 20's was driving home from a party. He had had too much to drink. I was working here when it happened. Don't think George ever saw him coming. No one has collected out there since. It was kind of like his spot and no one felt right taking it over. The nearest 'Santa' is two blocks away."

Grissom and Sara just stared at Joe in shock. Neither knowing what to say.

"When his wife Emily found out she collapsed from a massive heart attack. They nearly lost her on the table but they got her back. I remember visiting her in the hospital, we happen to be neighbors, and her telling me how she spoke to George. She said he told her to stay. He was alright and would wait for her till it was her time. He also said that he'd always be looking over her, that he loved her, called her his earthly angel, and then he vanished. It was a month before she got up the courage to open his gifts to her. Angels they were, all different kinds. Kind of ironic huh?"

"Gil….GIL!"

"Huh?"

Grissom snapped out of his daze.

"I said here's your soda".

They were halfway to the animal sanctuary and stopped at a rest stop to get some gas and a few snacks for the road.

"You ok?" Sara asked, a little concerned.

"Yes dear, I'm fine. I was just thinking about what Joe told us about George. I still can't believe it. He was so real."

"Sounds like he was very sweet man. Guess he's everyone's angel now huh?" Sara smiled as she fastened her seatbelt. "We better get going if we want to arrive at the sanctuary before dark." Grissom smiled, giving a slight nod, and started up the engine. Two hours later they arrived and got settled into their cottage by the welcome center. It seemed like they had just gotten there when it was time to leave. The week just flew right by. They helped out all over the sanctuary. They helped at Dogtown, Cat World, Bunny House, Horse Haven, Parrot Garden, Piggy Paradise(where one enthusiastic swine knocked Grissom on his butt in the mud), and Wild Friends. Before they had left home, and on the ride to the sanctuary, Grissom reminded Sara that they were ONLY going to volunteer. They were NOT going to adopt and bring home any of the animals no matter how attached they got….they returned home at the end of the week with 2 kitten, a three-legged kitten and a deaf kitten…Grissom insisted.

.

.

_**THE END**_

.

.

A/N: Well that's all folks. I hope you enjoyed the story. Did you really think Grissom could walk away without bringing someone home? The two kittens are not real cats at the sanctuary, I just made them up. Thank you for reading and for all the reviews. I hope you'll leave me one more and thanks again.

~Neelloc12~


End file.
